


Working

by Batfan



Series: God Dammit Timothy [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Caught eating takeout, Cot dammit Elizabeth, Inspired, M/M, Working it off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfan/pseuds/Batfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason stops by Wayne Manor to help Tim with his college stuff, but instead catches Tim eating Chinese food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Heavily inspired by the "Cot dammit Elizabeth" videos. About the same, but Jaytim version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working

Jason steps out of his shower and rubs the towel over his wet hair. A bruise can easily be seen on his side close to his hip. Not too long ago, he took down a couple of cocky street thugs and left them knocked out and tied up for the police to find later. 

Now, he has to get dressed and drive over to Wayne Manor to help out his stressed boyfriend with his homework.

He drys off enough to put on underwear, sweatpants, and a T-shirt. Leaving his hair a little damp. It was like 11:30 at night so there was no point in dressing up.

He puts on socks and a pair of slides, then leaves his safe house after locking it, and begins his drive to the Manor.

~

 

Jason gets off his motorcycle and makes his way into the giant house that he despises the most. He offered Tim one of his safe houses, but Tim ranted on about being close to the college campus and keeping up the image of "Tim Wayne" and how it's important to have business parties and what not. So Jason has to set aside his anger and pride in order to see his persistent boyfriend.

He walks up the large staircase that leads to the main hallway, where Tim's office is. Hoping that he's in there, Jason opens the door and walks in.

"Tim?"

No answer.

"Timmy?" He calls out once more.

Silence greeted him again, so he grumbles and turns around to walk out of the room. However he instantly notices the empty bags of McDonalds, Burger King, and Krystals on the desk and the crazy amount of wadded up burger wrappers strewn around the trash can that's full of torn out paperwork.

"This all better be old, Timothy, or else your gonna have a hell of a workout day tomorrow." Jason grumbled out to himself as he quickly walks out of the takeout infested room, and rushes to Tim's bedroom.  
~

He reaches the door and throws it open. He walks around the corner and sees Tim turned around in his chair with Chinese noodles half way in his mouth. He realizes its Jason and quickly slurps up the rest of the noodles, chews them, and swallows then gives a big smile. 

"Jay~! Thank God. I can't understand this literature piece worth crap!"

Tim's greeted with a glare, crossed arms, and a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously, Tim? You couldn't have, oh I don't know, a REAL meal?"

Tim cowards away and gives a guilty expression.

"I uh-"

Jason uncrosses his arms and extends one hand out.  
"Give it." He demands.

Tim cradles the box of Chinese noodles close to him.

"But Jay..."

"Come on Tim. Give it."

"Jaaaaay"

"Give."

Tim frowns and gets up, taking the noodles with him, and grumpily places the box in Jason's out stretched hand. 

Jason smirks.

"Good. Now we gotta work all those burgers and noodles off."

Tim furrows his eyebrows and looks up at the other.  
"What exactly do you have in mind?"

Jason's expression changed. His playboy smirk turned more sinister. Tim had a bad feeling about this.

~

"Keep going babe! After these sprints its iron mites, now let's go!"

Jason sits on the ground next to the main staircase eating Tim's noodles as he watches Tim run up the stairs to one end of the hallway, then down the stairs all the way to the door of the Manor.

"Come on Timothy, Damian can run faster than this!"

Tim runs up the stairs for the umpteenth time, and stops next to Jason and pants out as he puts his hands on his knees.

Looking over, he catches Jason's eyes.  
"I don't...think...Damian...is much of a fair comparison. All the boy does is...train. Even....even more than Bruce"

Tim huffed out between heavy breaths. Sweat dripping from his black hair.

Jason takes another slurp of noodles into his mouth while looking up at his sweaty boyfriend. He didn't say anything due to his full mouth.

"Oh come on! I paid for those!" Tim cried out.

Jason swallows his mouth full. "I know. Better keep running or we will never get to your homework. Now sprint, ya fatass."

Tim sits up straighter and raises an eyebrow.  
"Says the fatass sitting on the floor eating MY noodles. Jason, I weigh LESS than you."

Jason finishes the noodles that were in his mouth while Tim was talking. "That's only because you're shorter than me. Start running, little munchkin."

"Jaaaaasooon."

"Go."

"I'm not Barry Allen!"

"God Dammit Timothy. SPRINT!"

"UUUUGH!"

And with that, Tim started his running again. Down the hall, down the stairs, to the door, up the stairs and repeat.

Jason watched, slurping up noodles. Alfred walks out from one of the hidden Batcave entrances and looks down at Jason and follows his line of sight and sees Tim down the hall running.

Looking back at the elder boy, he clears his throat.

"Dare I ask, Master Todd?" He questioned in his thick British accent.

Jason chuckles. "Tim's fatass is working off unhealthy takeouts. He asked for my help earlier this week, and I'm not going to let him get away with it."

"Ah. That makes more sense."

Jason looked back at Tim to see him already jogging his way back to go down the stairs.

"Let's go, Timbo! All those big McMacs and Lo mane aren't gonna work themselves out. You asked for my help and I'm not gonna disappoint!"

Tim glares sideways at him. 

"You fuc-"

"SPRINT!!"

"UUUUUUUUUGH! ALFRED HELP!"  
Tim groans out as he jogs down the stairs once again.

"Apologies, Master Tim, but you got yourself into this. I had no partake in it."

Jason smirks and chuckles. "See, Timmy!? Alfred's on my side!" He shouts out, down the stairway.

He looks up at a smirking Alfred. He holds out the noodle box towards the old man, gesturing if he wants some. Alfred nodded and took it.

Tim was running up the stairs now and catches Alfred in midbite.

Grumbling, he wipes sweat off his forehead and continued his running.

"You both SUCK!" He yelled out, over his shoulder.

Alfred holds the box out back towards Jason, and Jason grabs it while they both chuckle at the situation. Jason takes another mouth full of noodles and chews soundlessly as he watches his boyfriend run.


End file.
